timelord15fandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic
Veelas= Veela's are humanoid creatures who are known for their beauty and seductiveness. Full blooded Veela' are not allowed. *'Offensive' **They do have some form of control over fire, however it is limited. The maximum that Veela’s can do is to shoot a ball of it from their hands. It is only their hands that can generate fire. They can only generate fire for ten seconds, at most. **Veela’s have some form of control over storms but it is rather limited. Most Veela’s are able to increase and decrease the intensity of a storm but some are also able to tell when a storm is going to occur. They are more comfortable and at ease when a storm is occurring with their other powers being heightened during it. *'Defensive' **Veela’s are incredible healers and can heal wounds with a simple touch. The bigger the wound, the more energy it drains. A Veela’s ability to heal diminishes with each generation. However, non full veelas have a subconscious knowledge on non magical healing techniques. For example, a wizard with a ¼ Veela blood would know how to mend a broken wrist (such as how to build a splint) subconsciously . Furthermore, they find themselves able to learn healing magic easier than your average wizard/witch. **Veela’s have the ability to make people stiff and they can move only with high difficulty. This is done through using the Veela screeching, emitting a terrible noise that sounds like a mixture of pipes and drums. This is often done only when the Veela feels under threat. **Veela’s have the ability transform into harpy-like creatures. For non full blooded Veela’s, their features sharpen and are able to produce small wings with talons (though are unable to be used for flight). Their skin also tends to turn into scales, though it’s dependant on the Veela on how much of their skin is now scales.This usually occurs when upset or under threat. **They can cause their skin to be incredibly slippery and cause anyone to find it extremely difficult to hold onto them. *'Supplementary' **Veela’s are incredibly attractive to the opposite gender as well as the same gender. However, for the latter, only those who are attracted to the same gender themselves can be affected by the Veela. However, the Veela can control how far someone might be attracted to them. However, for people not under the Veela’s influence, then there is still the appreciation for the Veela’s beauty. ***The more veela blood a wizard/witch has, the more control they have over this ability. ***There are different types of attraction, it doesn’t have to be romantic attraction. They can make someone be obsessed with them, be platonically attracted to them, or simply want to talk to them. ***While some people do view this as something similar as being under the influence as a love potion, a Veela cannot make someone fall in love with them. The desire to fall in love with them is possible. Physical attraction is possible. But they can’t force the person to fall in love with them. Their powers are simply to influence how a person views them. Nor can they override how a person might feel towards another person. ***Both dancing and singing can help strengthen this ‘bond’ between the Veela and the other person. Furthermore, when a Veela dances or sings, this can often cause a crowd to become entranced with her, though this wears off the moment they stop. ***They cannot have a strong influence on more than three people at the same time. After three, their influence tends to lose its strength. **When a person is attracted to a veela, the Veela’s words have a certain charm that can make people do their bidding, hypnotising them almost. This also depends on how attracted they are to the Veela. For those who aren’t attracted to the Veela, though, the words do have some small effect but to a considerably lesser degree. The non attracted person might simply feel inclined to follow through but still have the self control to turn the Veela down. ***The longer the Veela uses this ability, as this is something they can control as well, the more it tires them out. Furthermore, the more extreme the request, the harder it is to keep control over the person. To ask a husband who is madly in love with his wife to kill her would then make it easy for the husband to break free from the Veela’s influence. In essence, if you request something that is extremely against a person’s nature then they have more of a chance to break free from the hypnosis. Another example, it is next to impossible for a non full blooded Veela to be able to convince a person to commit suicide or break a law. ***The less Veela blood, the less control they have over this ability and it can often be something they have to practise before they can use this ability at ease. In fact, this is often the first ability that is lost with each new generation. ***This can be used for good, though. For example, a veela’s words of comfort can cause a person’s mood too improve. ***Their words, or demands, are not iron proof. This ability is more so influencing the other person to be determined to make the Veela happy and give them what they want. Traits *Veela’s, and their descendants, tend to have a short temper and can struggle to calm themselves down *Veela’s, and their descendants, tend to be very flirtatious, but more so for the control over others rather than being attracted to them themselves. *Veela’s, and their descendants, tend to not need to work on their appearance. For example, their hair is always healthy and never greasy or dry and their skin is free of blemishes. *Veela’s can tend to be incredibly vindictive and tends to be incredibly difficult to convince to not seek revenge for whatever reason. *Veela’s are often oriented towards animals, especially horses, and find it easier to befriend them. *Veela’s are not cruel, though, and can often be friendly and kind to the people around them, especially children. *Veela’s are a natural at both dancing and singing See more here |-| Werewolves= Also known as a lycanthrope, these are humans who transform into a wolf every full moon. Though muggles can be made into a werewolf, they are more likelier to die from a werewolf bite whilst a wizard is more likely to survive and become a werewolf themselves. Werewolves have often been described as the pariah's of wizarding society and has had a difficult history in wizarding society. Offensive *Werewolves in their human form have enhanced strength. For example, they can rip off a car door from the car with little to no effort. However, it is limited depending on the person. No werewolf is able to lift a house, for example, and struggle to lift a tree. *Werewolves have a higher agility, even as a human, and can leap, climb and anything else at an incredible speed. This also extends to speed. Werewolves, in human form, can run at high speeds with little to no exhaustion. A werewolf can match the speed of a car going at 70 km/hr, though with practise, some werewolves can run faster. Defensive *Werewolves are able to heal at a faster pace than a human, though this mostly relates to any blood wounds. A werewolf can heal rapidly even from the most grievous of wounds. However, if their spin or neck is broken, then this means they are dead. Furthermore, if their heart is stabbed then they cannot recover. *When under threat, a werewolf can make their eyes ‘glow’ which enhances their other abilities. Essentially, it gives a wolf an adrenaline shot that allows them to push back at what is threatening them. This can only be done for a short amount of time before it drains them. Supplementary *A werewolf can transform into a wolf at any point in time, however they are forced to transform during a full moon. Under the influence of a full moon, they become uncontrollable and their memories of being a human are forgotten. *When in wolf form, they are able to transform wizards and witches into werewolves through their bites. However, when in human form, their bites only cause lupine tendencies to manifest in the human. *All werewolves have enhanced senses, such as sight and smell. *All werewolves can sense the other direction of other animals in a moderate range around them. Furthermore, they instinctively know, regardless of whether they are in human or werewolf form, if the person they are talking to are either a werewolf or a vampire. *Werewolves have high durability, meaning that they can take a lot of trauma before being weakened. Furthermore, they take longer to tire out than an average human. *The presence of the moon enhances their ability, regardless of whether it is a full moon or not. Traits *Werewolves have an innate connection with other werewolves, regardless on whether the wolf is in their pack or not. Thus, they have an easier time in connecting and bonding with other werewolves. *A werewolf tends to be stronger in a pack rather than being alone and are easier to be overpowered when alone. *Werewolves have a temper and can tend to be incredibly aggressive. It takes a while for them to calm down once their temper has been triggered. *Werewolves have a strong sense of duty and honour, especially to their family and other werewolves. Most tend to feel it is their duty to help another werewolf, especially a newly transformed one. *Werewolves can only pass their lycanthropy through their bite, it doesn’t pass down through genes. Thus, no half werewolves are allowed. *Due to century long rivalry, werewolves tend to not get along with vampires. See more here. |-| Sirens= Basic Information *Sirens are described as the oldest known species of Merpeople **This does confirm that they are a subspecies of Merpeople who have been known to show kindness to some humans **If they are the oldest recorded, on the wiki we can say that they're the first or something of the like *Sirens are the only species of Merpeople to be half-woman and half-fish **Therefore they are the only ones able to conceive children *They originate in Greece but can be found elsewhere **Mostly wherever there's warmer waters but I wouldn't put it against there to be a couple of Siren colonies in the UK with artificially created warmer water lakes *They speak Mermish which is a language that can be learnt by Wizardkind **Said to sound like English underwater but screeching above *Whilst Sirens are typically portrayed as female, up until about the fifth century BC, male sirens were prominent in art, but canon suggests that there are only female Sirens **We could go with the mythology it is based upon and say there are full male Sirens alongside full female Sirens ***If we choose not to, the closest one could have to a male Siren would be a male half-Siren ***'Male sirens are allowed'. Issues and Solutions Backstory Requirements *Make sure the conception takes place somewhere with warm waters; this is where Sirens reside *Sirens are female **Male Sirens were evident in Greek Mythology but disappeared from art / The Harry Potter wiki pretty much lists Sirens as females ***But there can be male half-Sirens, male quarter-Sirens and so on and so forth ****'Given that there is evidence in Greek mythology that male sirens existed, the wiki has decided to allow male sirens, so just disregard this as there are full blooded male sirens in existence.' *As Sirens lured and continue to lure men in to kill them, there would need to be an explanation as to why the father was able to get close enough to bed the Siren **As Sirens are, judging from their luring skills, flirtatious and alluring then it can be alluded that they were attracted to the father however this can get repetitive and I doubt loads of Sirens would do it ***As grim as it is, I could imagine forced conception to be a route more akin with the Sirens' temperaments ****'BUT' merpeople were seen to be trusting of some wizards and thus it could be a friendship or relationship that's been going on for a while *Fish do have a reproductive system that does have some entrances so there is a place to, uh, stick it in *It goes without saying that these conceptions would all occur under a one night stand **Unless the father lives by the warm water in which the Siren resides, then a relationship could be permitted *Whilst Sirens have the abdomen of women, fish do have extremely fast pregnancies and thus a Siren will only be pregnant for around five to six months **A witch (impregnanted by a male siren) would experience an accelerated pregnancy in comparison to the usual tenure of nine months Strengths *Half-Sirens are proficient at water spells **This proficiency decreases the more diluted the Siren blood is *Half-Sirens are proficient swimmers **This proficiency decreases the more diluted the Siren blood is *Half-Sirens can breathe underwater for extended periods of time **This comes with practice so the dilution of the Siren blood would just make it harder for them to learn this skill *As Sirens were once half-birds and the broom can be seen as emulating a fish tail, Half-Sirens have a natural affinity towards Quidditch Weaknesses *Half-Sirens generally have an issue with earth-oriented spells **The more diluted the blood is, the easier such spells become *Herbology is a weak subject of Half-Sirens **The more diluted the Siren blood is, the easier the subject becomes *Half-Sirens have issues when it comes to public speaking as well as socialisation in general **This is less so of an issue the more diluted the Siren blood is Traits *Half-Sirens tend to be exceptionally beautiful *Half-Sirens also possess incredible singing voices *Half-Sirens can breath underwater for extended periods of time and are proficient swimmers *Half-Sirens can incredibly vain and narcissistic For more information, go https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Siren here. |-| Leprechauns= Leprechauns are mischievous creatures, though they are not malicious, and are more known for being pranksters than anything else. They are native only to Ireland (both North Ireland and the Republic), thus any character must be Irish. Furthermore, only half leprechauns are allowed in the wiki. Neutral *Shorter than the average human. *Possess slight pointed ears. *Only born to human mothers and leprechaun fathers. *Naturally drawn to gold. Positive *Age slower than humans, usually appearing 10-15 years younger. *Can summon leprechaun gold, which lasts up to one hour. *Stronger than the average human of the same size. Negative *If they possess magic, they are slower to master it than the human wizard. *Weakened when around large quantities of iron, or when injured by an object made of iron (eg. iron knife). *Unable to resist pulling tricks and pranks, under most circumstances. For more information, see here |-| Vampires= Vampires are creatures of the living dead who are sustained through drinking blood of humans. Dhampir refers to offspring of vampires and a human (also wizards and witches). Neutral *Vampires may choose to change others into half or full vampires with their bite. *Vampires cannot be killed using the killing curse as they are classified as living dead alongside Zombies. *Vampires and werewolves are ancient enemies and have been long depicted as fighting but often avoid each other, preferring to avoid the long-ago forged tension between the races. *Fangs may be sheathed in gums and extend on command. *Vampires can eat muggle and wizard food like pastries and lollipops but it all depend's on the vampire. Positive *Vampires have unusually long life (Approximately 200 years). *A dhampir (half-blood) can be created through reproduction or through creation. *Dhampir's may attend Hogwarts as long as they have at least one wizarding parent as they continue to keep their magical abilities. *Both vampire and dhampir have heightened senses. *Vampires may change form into a bat and back at will. *Both dhamphir and vampire are stronger, faster and can withstand more damage that a muggle or wizard. They can be healed through blood, but only depending on age and strength (dhampirs only heal minor wounds). *Vampires are allowed to enter Hogwarts during school-based events as long as they have a guest who attends and permission from the headmaster/headmistress. Negative *A vampire's bite is incurable like that of a werewolf's. *Both vampire and dhampir are pale and gaunt. *Both vampires and dhampir eyes will turn red if they are hungry or angry. This may be concealed with a spell. *Vampires are the living dead and do not have beating hearts. *Vampires must drink human blood to survive. Dhampirs do not need blood but will often been exhausted and weakened without it. *Vampires have an aversion to garlic and can be kept at bay by it's presence. *Vampires cannot go into the sun unless they have a magically enchanted item that protects the wearer from the sunlight. Vampires can be destroyed by sun if the item is found and destroyed. *Both dhampir and vampire can be incapacitated through regular means (paralyzing, loss of limbs, bound by magic) but can only be destroyed by direct sunlight and being staked through the heart with either aspen or ash wood. For more information, please go here |-| Banshees= No Full Banshees are allowed. Positive *Screams can be used to communicate with other Banshees. *Can sense death approaching those in a nearby area. *Can hear the voices of those dead for up to an hour after death. Negative *When a nearby death occurs, they will scream involuntarily drowning out all sounds in the immediate area, draining them. *They look gaunt and thin, as if near death. *Subconsciously drawn to scenes where death has occurred or will occur in the near future. For more information, go here Legilimency and Occlumency= These two types of magic are interwoven with one another but have different purposes. Legilimency is the power to enter someone's mind at will. Unlike clairvoyancy, though, a legilimen is more focussed on mind reading and are more powerful with their abilities. Their abilities are as follows: *Lies and emotions **Whilst a legilimen cannot instinctively detect if a person is having an emotion or are lying, they can figure this out if the person thinks that they are having that emotion or that they are lying. Furthermore, for lying, if the legilimen does have a suspicion that the other person is lying then they can dig further into the person's brain to find out the truth (which needs permission). However, this is not a legilimen detecting lies, but the person themselves detecting that the other is lying. *Viewing memories *Reading thoughts *Planting visions: **Images are the easiest to plant but fake memories can also be inserted. ***If the spell is used then these visions can last up too five minutes. ***For natural born legilimens, they will grow increasingly tired as they use this ability. This is the hardest ability for them to perform and requires intensive practise give people visions longer than a minute. The longest vision recorded that was performed was three minutes long. **Furthermore, these visions tend to appear brighter than a normal memory or vision, as if it was under intensive light as it was happening. This is a method for people to figure out whether that vision or memory has been fabricated. *Causing pain to the target by rooting around in their mind and/or bringing painful memories to the surface **This is an ability that only taught legilimens can perform. **If the legilimen does bring up a memory, then they experience the same emotions that the other character is suffering from. If it is a painful memory, then the legilimen feels pain. If it is a happy memory, the legilimen feels happiness. And so on. Initially, it's too a lesser degree than the other person but if this ability is continued for an extended amount of time, then the intensity of the emotion deepens. Furthermore, this still holds true if it is broken up for a period amount of time. **It is up to the other user on how the character reacts to this experience. There are two types of legilimens: #Taught: The most common method of legilimens are those that are taught it. A wizard must use the incantation "Legilimens" to enter someone's mind. However, with enough practise, this can be done non verbally. This is a weaker method than those who are naturally born with the ability. #Natural born: Though extremely rare, some wizards are born with the ability and are able to enter people's mind without the use of a wand or spell. Unlike the first type, though, they tend to struggle with controlling their powers and can often become overwhelmed. Similar to wandless magic, taught legilimency is more accurate and more controlled than natural legilimency. If a natural born dwells in someone's mind for too long then the person's thoughts and memories can become hazy, almost like radio static. This type is incredibly rare. If there are too many natural born legilimens, the admin team may place a temporary ban until the numbers lower. In both methods, a legilimen has to make eye contact with the other person to enter their mind, which means they cannot enter more than one mind at a time, regardless of what type. Especially for natural borns, characters with legilimency are highly monitored by the administration team to make sure that they are not overpowered or metagaming of any sort. If a member deems a response OP then you will be asked to modify it. If, afterwards, your responses and character are still deemed OP and you fail too comply then your character will be placed under lockdown for a set amount of time. After that, then you could be asked to resort the character without legilimency. This is handled by C&L and all concerns should be directed towards them. If a character has been deemed too OP by C&L but you wish to contest this, then it will be discussed by the entirety of the admin team. Many people in the wizarding world view legilimency as an invasion of privacy and it is not a form of magic that is encouraged by either Hogwarts or the ministry. Hogwarts does not teach legilimency too students so if you wish your character to learn legilimency then they will need to find a realistic outside source too learn. Please note that your legilimen can only read thoughts that has been written out by the other user in the roleplay. Anything more than that must have the explicit permission from the user. For example: if the user Jane Smith wrote in her response that her character John Smith was in love with Pocahontas then your legilimen would be able to know without needing permission. However, if your legilimen wanted to dig deeper into John Smith's mind to find out he had killed his brother then you would need Jane Smith's permission for this to happen. This extend to all other powers of a legilimen. Your legilimen cannot give a character visions without the user's explicit permission, something you might need to provide evidence for if an Admin member asks for it. Please note, that C&L requires you to tell us whether your character is a natural or taught legilimen in the forum under question five as well as in their history. The opposite of this is occlumency. Occlumency is the taught ability of learning how to block a legilimen. It is a defensive type of magic that allows a magical user to build walls in order to prevent their mind from being read and delved into. An occlumen can also pick and choose what a legilimen can and cannot see. An occlumen can also resist the influence of the truth serum, known as Veritaserum. See more on legilimency here. Though, please note it does not discuss natural legilimen. It might be useful to research the character Queenie Goldstein for further information. See more on occlumency here |-| Parsel tongue= Parsel Tongue is the language of snakes. People with Parsel tongue are able to communicate and understand these animals and it is an exclusive hereditary ability. Most, if not all, Parsel Tongues originate from Salazar Slytherin. When speaking parsel tongue, the speaker sounds as if they are hissing, similar to a snake, and cannot be comprehended by those around them. Without practise, a speaker has to have a snake or a painting or carving of a snake to trigger this language but with practise then they can eventually begin to speak it at will. However, speaking it at will is incredibly difficult to master. For more information, please read this and this. |-| Animagus= Being an animagus is a taught ability that is taught to students during their third year in transfiguration. What this power entails is the ability for a witch or wizard to be able to transform into an animal at will. They can only transform into one animal, though, and the animal, whilst an ooc decision, not an ic decision. The age requirement for any animagi are fourteen years old (not fourth year). For pre-made characters, you have to roleplay the training to becoming an animagi which can be done in Hogwarts. This process is long and difficult and can result in disastrous results if done incorrectly. New characters can simply insert this into their history and can skip the actual roleplay. However, that only applies to six years and above and those who attended Uagadou. For those in their fourth or fifth year then they are required to roleplay the training. If you believe another exception could be made then please contact the head of C&L. There are two variations of animagus: #Normal animagi: The wizard/witch transforms into animals found in the muggle world #Magical animagi: The wizard/witch transforms into animals found in the magical world. For the latter, there are restrictions placed upon them. For example, there is a set list of which magical animal the character transform into and there can only be two active characters of each type at any given time. For example, there cannot be three animagi who can transform into a dragon. All animagi are required to sign up to the registry organised by the ministry. However, there are some who opt out of this and risk the consequences. For those that do sign up, they are required to disclose what animal they are and what marks they have. If your character is caught, then the punishment is decided by the auror department but it is said you could face a sentence in Azkaban. The animal that a person transforms into is determined by the wizard's personality. The animal is a mirror for who the character is as a person. If a sorter believes that the animal is too far-fetch when compared to the character's personality, they will ask for the animal to be changed. For example, a character would not transform into a dog if they are prone to betraying every person they meet as dogs are known for their loyalty. For more information on amimagus, please go here. For more information on magical animagus, please go here. |-| Clairvoyant= Clairvoyance, whilst not found in the JKR universe, are wizards who can perceive things, events in the future or anything beyond normal sensory contact. It is split into three categories: #There's Clairaudience-- the supposed faculty of perceiving, as if by hearing, what is inaudible. Key word: inaudible. Thoughts are inaudible. So, that part is just reading thoughts, in an unintentional way in the beginning. As if they all just... reach to you, until you're able to control what you want to hear, and what you don't want hear, but it takes hard work and focus to do this, so please be as realistic as possible. #Then there's clairsentience: the ability to clearly feel energy. Emotions have energy, thoughts have energy, intentions have energy, pain carries with it an energy, etc. This is your ability to feel what normally isn't seen and put words and sensations to it. #Finally, there's claircognizance, which is a metaphysical sense where you know something to be correct but are unable to back up your statement with fact. It is, so to say, an intuition you get. As if to say... you feel as if a lamp will fall, and have a feeling of when it will, and how it will. Please note that your character can only specialize in one of these areas of clairvoyance and we ask that you clarify which of those categories your clairvoyant falls under in your forum clearly. This wiki does attempt to be realistic and make sure characters aren't OP, so only one type is allowed. Furthermore, especially with Clairaudience, the thoughts have to be roleplayed by the other person to be read in order to avoid metagaming. Like legilimency, clairvoyance is also heavily monitored and you might be asked to modify your response if a member of the team finds your character too OP. For more information please go here (ignore the first section of the blog) |-| Metamorphmagus= Being a metamorphmagus is a hereditary condition that allows people to change their appearance at will without the help of polyjuice potion or any other type of magic. Unlike animagi, Metamorphmagus cannot take the form of animals and can only change their appearance to match a human, such as changing hair colour or changing their sex. This is not a trained ability and it is unlikely that your character receives any training for this. See more here |-| Seers= Seers are people who have the ability to see into the future. They can predict prophecies, which is then recorded and stored in the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. They have little control over this power and often the prophecies are given given without their consent. These prophecies, or visions, can come to them both consciously or subconsciously. In a dream, however, it is found to be more accurate and in detail than when they are awake. They are highly proficient at divination, often without trying. Their interpretations are often more correct than their counterparts. After years of practise, a seer can try to control their powers. Such as being able to have a vision about a certain event. However, this requires a high amount of concentration. It is easier to predict smaller events than large events. For the latter, the visions become vague and could be interpreted in multiple ways. Once a prophecy has been told to the world, then it is often highly impossible to change the prophecy that has been given. For more information, please go here. Photographic memory= Though not a magical creation and is found in the muggle world as well, photographic memory is still counted as an exotic. It is the ability to be able to remember information or visual details in great detail, even exact detail. This gives a wizard/witch an easier time with learning different types of magic. For example, they can remember a large amount of spells compared to other wizards and witches and are more proficient in potions as they have an easier time in remembering the ingredients. It is dependable on the character on how their photographic memory is well. Some might only have it to a smaller degree whilst others have it higher.